Freedom
by kimberlyannelston
Summary: She hated to be confined. She was a free spirit. Nobody was shocked when she decided to follow her father to a strange small town. Her lust for adventure and her passion for freedom overtook her life. Nothing new. Until she meets him.


Pushing harder on the gas pedal I took the corner a little too fast. Maybe I was just a bit impatient. Maybe. My music blared so loud it actually calmed me. The speakers of my truck shook with bass of the music. I felt free for the first time in months. It was a shock to me getting a phone call from my dad telling me that his company was moving him and he wanted to know if I wanted to go along. We'd never been close, like at all, but it sounded like a good idea. Get away from the crazy city of Montreal, and to a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's actually a Native reserve, my dad is part Native and his cousin lives there so he apparently bought a house next door.

It wasn't easy packing all my stuff into boxes and just leaving. I mean, I was in college, I had friends, and I had the three dance teams I was on. Yet I did it. I guess I am known for making spontaneously adventurous decisions. That's just who I was. I hated to be tied down and that's what was happening. The rest of my family just so...so I don't even know how to describe them. Its do this with your life. Don't do that. I was so done with it. I was a free soul. I wanted to travel and explore. I'm also a writer about to be published. I guess other than that, I was your average 18 year old Canadian city girl. Since summer vacation was about to start I had time to relax and get used to life in a small town before I started taking English Lit at the University of Seattle. It's a whole new adventure and I am more than ready.

My GPS lost track of where I was when I hit Forks. My dad had already given me a paper map with a highlighted route. This was currently taped to the windshield of my Ram. I'm a pickup kinda girl. I bought my baby, a 2014 bright red Dodge Ram, when I started college. Probably a dumb move since I lived in the downtown of the city, and it was hell to maneuver in traffic. Most people laughed when they saw me and my truck, my 5'1 frame barely seemed like it could climb into the trick. But the truck made me feel big and tall. Plus well it was awesome. My dad wasn't arriving to the house for another week. I had ran like a bat outta hell after telling my mom. I was a legal adult I could do what I want, but the woman scared the hell outta me.

Anyways, it would give me time to clean and set up everything. Not like my dad would help if he was there anyway. The man lived off restaurant food and frozen pizza. I think he could make coffee, but of that I wasn't sure. I drove for a good 20 minutes slowing down slightly when the potholes became the size of sinkholes. After finally reaching a residential area with a few beat up houses, I saw the unmistakable red house that belonged to Billy, my dad's cousin. I'd been there once about 10 years ago. Our house is supposedly the next. There are so many trees. Ugh. Finally seeing a mailbox covered by more trees, I turned into the driveway. A battered two story blue house stood at the end. Its shutters were a chipped yellow. It was quaint. Hell, I liked it. It's much different than my bright modern orange tiny apartment downtown but I liked this house -it had character. My dad had sent the movers to pick up my boxes after picking up his from his place that had been about an hour away from the city. I'd been living on my own for about two years. Thankfully my landlord had been alright with me subleasing the last 4 months of my contract.

My dad had the movers drop the boxes, and furniture here a few days ago. As I climbed down out of my truck, keys in hand, my thoughts went to the dense forest around me. It was seriously a lot of trees, which meant animals. It wasn't that I hated animals, I had loved them like the next person – but more of in a cat or dog way. Bears and such did scare me. Ever since I was little I had loved wolves though, proof being the sandy coloured stuffed wolf in the passenger seat of my car. I'd gotten him when I was a kid. He hadn't left my side since. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. Pushing it open I discovered the door led to hallway. A hallway packed side to side with boxes that overpowered me in every way. My five foot one frame held nothing against these boxes. Great. I couldn't even get into my own house. What the hell could I do? I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures quickly as proof. Then my mind was made up. I'd go see my dad's cousin. Maybe he could help me.


End file.
